Various forms of hand-held personal care appliances with electrical devices powered from a rechargeable battery are known. When the battery charge is exhausted it is necessary to recharge the battery to enable further use of the appliance and different charging arrangements are also known. Some appliances are equipped with an electric socket into which a plug which is attached to a charging device by an electric cable, can be inserted. The electric socket is often located on a handle of the appliance. Charging devices are commonly powered from a mains supply, although only a low recharging voltage is connected to the appliance. With such an arrangement an appliance can be used while the battery is being recharged. From a safety point of view it is in some circumstances at least preferable that a battery-operated hand-held appliance can not be used when it is connected to equipment that is itself connected to a mains supply. Inductive charging devices are also in common use, in which case the appliance and the charging unit include induction coils so that charging can be carried out without need for a direct electrical connection between them. With an inductive charging arrangement an appliance can be completely sealed against water ingress, and can not be used whilst the battery is being recharged. However, the charging rate is generally slow and an induction coil can not be housed within a metal casing, such as a metal handle, which might be desirable from other design considerations. There is, therefore a need for an arrangement that allows the battery of a hand-held personal care appliance to be charged at high rate through a metal handle and which will ensure the appliance is not electrically connected to any equipment that may itself be connected to the mains supply, when the appliance is being used.